


sweet as sin

by johnnyseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboys, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyseo/pseuds/johnnyseo
Summary: “Strip for the camera, baby,” Doyoung said breathlessly, climbing off of Taeyong. He looked sowreckedalready, pink hair mussed up and plastered to his forehead, his eyes wet and glazed over and his mouth swollen and red. It took him a second for the words to register, but when they did, he blushed a pretty pink and shakily got to his feet. Doyoung sat down on the bed, legs splayed as he settled in to watch Taeyong from behind.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	sweet as sin

Doyoung adjusted the camera on the tripod, making sure that it was aimed at the bed. Taeyong was sitting at the edge of the mattress, clad in thigh high socks and an oversized shirt, and not much else. Doyoung was wearing black boxer briefs and a chunky knit sweater, one that hid his broad frame and made him look softer at the edges, according to Taeyong.

“It’s hooked up?” Taeyong asked, wringing his hands in the fabric of his shirt. To anyone else, he might seem anxious, but Doyoung knew what was really going on behind the scenes, so to speak. Half an hour ago, Doyoung had opened him up on his fingers and slipped in a small, pink plug with a flower base, and Taeyong had been squirmy and restless ever since. 

“Yup, going live in five,” Doyoung replied. Already, their stream was filled with viewers, although the only thing visible was a countdown screen. The chat was blowing up, but Doyoung was paying more attention to the tips. They hadn’t even started yet, and they had already made a couple hundred dollars. Doyoung scrolled through the chat and found the biggest tip had come from **jjsuh95** , who paid them a hundred bucks and left a note saying _buy something cute to wear_. 

“Oh, **jjsuh95** left us a generous gift again,” Taeyong said, coming up behind Doyoung and wrapping his arms around his neck. “We’ll have to thank him personally.”

Doyoung twisted in Taeyong’s hold, bringing their lips together for a slow, deep kiss. Taeyong practically sighed against his mouth, opening up beautifully. Doyoung slid his hands up Taeyong’s shirt, splaying his fingers against his torso as Taeyong pulled him closer. They kissed languidly, never in a rush, just wanting to be close. The soft _ka-ching!_ sounds indicating they had gotten a big tip had them breaking out of their daze, realizing that the show had started without them noticing.

“Sorry about that,” Doyoung said, grinning at the camera with half-lidded eyes. He wasn’t really sorry, and he was sure his viewers knew that. Taeyong also knew that, and his lips were already travelling down Doyoung’s neck, fastening at the juncture of his shoulder and biting down. Doyoung gasped, more out of surprise than pain even though he had watched Taeyong through the screen.

Immediately, the comments filled with instructions like _bite harder,_ or _mark him up_ , but Doyoung ignored them in favour of closing his eyes, tilting his head back and giving Taeyong more access. Taeyong rucked his sweater up to his chest, one hand immediately finding a nipple and pinching as he laved his tongue over the delicate skin at the base of Doyoung’s throat.

“Ah, hurts,” Doyoung whimpered as Taeyong sucked a bruise into his skin. He pulled away from Taeyong’s mouth and tackled him to the floor, straddling his hips with a vengeance as he leaned down, making sure they were angled towards the camera as he fastened his lips to Taeyong’s neck, giving him a matching hickey just above his collarbone. 

“Strip for the camera, baby,” Doyoung said breathlessly, climbing off of Taeyong. He looked so _wrecked_ already, pink hair mussed up and plastered to his forehead, his eyes wet and glazed over and his mouth swollen and red. It took him a second for the words to register, but when they did, he blushed a pretty pink and shakily got to his feet. Doyoung sat down on the bed, legs splayed as he settled in to watch Taeyong from behind.

Taeyong lifted his shirt with one hand, revealing his lightly toned abs and pretty cock hanging heavy between his thighs. The other hand slid down his torso, resting on his inner thigh. His cock twitched with arousal, but Doyoung had already made Taeyong promise not to touch himself. Taeyong’s hips bucked forward, and he pulled his hand away to remove his shirt, hips swaying slightly as he pulled it over his head and discarded it on the floor. 

“Come here,” Doyoung instructed, and Taeyong walked over to stand between his legs, bottom lip caught between his teeth. His pupils were blown wide, obscuring his irises, and he was trembling. Doyoung reached around him and palmed his ass, spreading his cheeks as Taeyong leaned over him, showing off the plug fit snug inside of him to the camera. He heard another _ka-ching!_ from a giant tip, and smiled to himself. “Wanna lie down on the bed?”

“Mhm,” Taeyong mumbled, quiet but loud enough for the camera to hear. Doyoung pulled the laptop closer to the bed, grateful that Taeyong had the foresight to place it on their bar cart with wheels. He was careful not to accidentally unplug the camera as he read the comments.

“What should I do with him?” Doyoung asked the viewers. A rhetorical question, really, because he wasn’t going to read the comments anyway. He already knew what he was going to do to Taeyong, sprawled on the mattress like an angel against the dark sheets. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he told him quietly, and Taeyong smiled at him, ethereal despite his wrecked state. He reached up, made grabby hands at Doyoung, who obliged, settling his body over Taeyong’s and connecting their lips. It was something Taeyong loved, to feel Doyoung’s entire weight bearing down on him, pressing him into the mattress. Taeyong’s legs spread, and Doyoung fit his hips between them, his thigh against Taeyong’s cock, grinding into him. Taeyong fisted his hands in Doyoung’s sweater, nails digging in and ruining the fabric as he moaned, high-pitched and loud. Doyoung swallowed down his noises, muffling them with his mouth as he rolled his hips. 

“Off, off,” Taeyong muttered when he pulled away, tugging at Doyoung’s sweater. Doyoung sat up, facing the camera. He knew he looked like a mess, spit coating his chin and flushed red with arousal, and he made sure to lean in close to the camera, showing off the bruise on his neck.

“What do you think, should I take this off?” He pulled at the collar of his sweater and pouted at the lens. The chat immediately filled with comments demanding him to take it off. He smiled at the thought of rich men all alone in their apartments, thinking they could control Doyoung with some typo-filled comments. They were accompanied by tips, though, so Doyoung complied, pulling his shirt off to reveal his toned chest and abdomen. He had been working out a lot recently, and Taeyong was _obsessed,_ constantly fondling his pecs and leaving bite marks all over. Even now, Taeyong gave an appreciative hum as Doyoung pulled off his underwear, not giving him a second before he was being tugged back down onto the bed. This time, Taeyong straddled Doyoung’s waist, grinning wickedly as he peered down at him through pink bangs. His eyeliner was smudged to hell, and he was flushed red, and he was absolutely perfect.

When they first started doing this, together, Taeyong had already been an expert. He had been a camboy for two years before they even met, and at first Doyoung had been jealous that so many people got to see Taeyong looking so beautiful as he got off in front of a camera. But after, he realized that he was the only one who could actually _fuck_ Taeyong, or be fucked by Taeyong. The only one who got to cook him dinner and kiss him sweetly and clean him up in the shower. And then he realized that he got off to it too, at the idea of being watched without actually being watched. Being seen without having to see. Sharing their intimacy with others without actually sharing Taeyong at all. And the money they made was an added bonus. 

“Well this is a change of plans,” Doyoung teased, but he didn’t mind so much. Originally, the plan was for him to top Taeyong, but it seemed like Taeyong had other ideas. Doyoung was usually the man with the plan, a strict agenda that he followed to the letter, but when it came to sex, his motto was just to go with the flow and let Taeyong do what he pleased. Taeyong didn’t take charge often, but when he did, it always worked out for both of them. Last time Taeyong had taken charge, Doyoung came so hard he saw stars.

“I changed my mind,” Taeyong replied, “that okay?”

“Of course,” Doyoung instantly responded, happily leaning up for another kiss. Taeyong indulged him for a moment before pulling away, reaching for the bottle of lube they had left on the nightstand. Doyoung immediately spread his legs wider, lifting his hips and allowing Taeyong to shove a pillow beneath them. He lathered his fingers with a generous amount of lube, circling the pucker of Doyoung’s hole with the tip of his index finger. Doyoung shivered, shifting his hips away from the cold lube. If it was Taeyong, he would be whining, but Doyoung secretly liked the way it felt cool against his skin.

They did this often enough that Taeyong didn’t really need to take his time, but he did anyway, slowly pushing his finger inside, past the first knuckle, stroking his walls and waiting for him to relax and adjust before continuing. Doyoung wiggled his hips impatiently, and Taeyong laughed, quickly adding another finger. The burn stung a little, but it quickly faded as Taeyong took his time opening Doyoung up, stretching him with just two fingers and deliberately avoiding his prostate. Doyoung’s cock still dripped precome on his stomach, feeling impossibly hard as heat coiled in his guts. 

He moaned loudly when Taeyong added a third finger, pumping his hips desperately. Most of the time when he topped, he exaggerated his moans for the camera, but now he was delirious with pleasure as Taeyong picked up the pace, thrusting his hand in brutally. He twisted his fingers deliciously and Doyoung arched up off the bed, spine bending as he nearly came, clenching down on Taeyong’s hand. He felt lube drip out of him, watched as Taeyong pulled his fingers out and gathered it on his tips, shoving it back into Doyoung. It was wet and messy and frankly a little gross, but Doyoung didn’t care as he tipped his head back, shoving down on Taeyong’s fingers and chasing his own pleasure. 

He felt Taeyong’s lips against his throat, teeth against his skin and he gasped, whining low in his throat as Taeyong shoved against his prostate. He nearly came right then and there, if it wasn’t for Taeyong’s hand circling his dick and squeezing at the base. Panting heavily, Doyoung shoved at Taeyong’s shoulder until he pulled his hand out, wiping it on their cheap sheets on Doyoung’s other side so the viewers wouldn’t see.

“I almost came,” Doyoung gasped, more for the camera than for Taeyong. “Let me catch my breath.”

“Fine,” Taeyong replied, grinning wickedly. He leaned back, spreading his own legs for the camera, teasing his hole where a glimpse of the plug still inside him could be seen. Doyoung sat back, content to watch as Taeyong slipped the plug out of him, moaning when the flared head caused his rim to stretch before it came out with obscene squelch. Doyoung had used an excessive amount of lube earlier, and it dripped messily out of Taeyong, coating his thighs. He was tempted to put his mouth on Taeyong, lick into him and eat him out, but they didn’t have time for that.

He watched as Taeyong fingered himself a little more for show, clenching around his own fingers, the same fingers that were previously inside Doyoung. He jerked himself with his other hand, his cockhead an angry red as it slid through his fingers while he whined. Doyoung was tempted to stop him, to pin his wrists behind his back as punishment, but he was feeling lazy, so he simply fantasized about it. 

They weren’t talking too much this time around, but the viewers seemed fine with it. One of their regulars, the one and only **jjsuh95** , suggested for Doyoung to kiss Taeyong to shut him up, accompanied by another generous tip. Doyoung complied, leaning up on his knees and gripping Taeyong’s jaw with his hand, turning his face and kissing him harshly, nipping at his lip and sucking on his tongue. Taeyong stopped jerking himself off, instead grabbing at Doyoung’s bicep to steady himself as he moaned wantonly. They angled themselves so the viewers would see where their mouths met, how spit slicked their chins and made their lips shiny. 

It was something their viewers liked, watching them make out. And of course, Doyoung had zero qualms about that. Making out with Taeyong was one of his favourite pastimes after all. Even better to get paid for it. Taeyong was a lot louder in front of a camera too, and much more desperate, pressing as close as possible and grinding his cock into the meat of Doyoung’s thigh. He’d gotten off like this before, humping Doyoung’s leg like a desperate puppy as they made out. The viewers liked to see Taeyong crying and begging for it, but Doyoung was too lazy this time, so he just hauled Taeyong closer to kiss him deeper, wrapping one hand around his cock to jerk him off, pressing his thumb into the slit and laughing when Taeyong gasped.

“Stop, stop. stop,” Taeyong said, pushing Doyoung away until he fell back against the bed once more, breathless and giggling with his arms open expectantly. Taeyong didn’t fall for it, instead leaning over to rummage through their toybox and pulling out a thick, double-ended dildo with ideal flexibility. Doyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he wasn’t complaining about the turn of events. 

“Come here,” he demanded, uncaring of the whine evident in his voice as Taeyong fell into his arms again, kissing the living daylights out of his boyfriend. They bumped foreheads when they tried to shift over, and Doyoung laughed right in Taeyong’s face. Taeyong scowled for a moment before bursting into giggles too, and they had to pull apart because they couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh my god shut _up,_ ” Taeyong said.

“I’m laughing because you’re laughing!” Doyoung protested, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself and tried not to look at Taeyong’s face, lest he start laughing again. “Okay, okay, put that thing in me before I change my mind and go to sleep.”

“That reminds me of that Mike Wazowski quote that’s like ‘put that thing back where it came from or so help me!’” Taeyong replied, slicking one end of the dildo with lube.

“Please don’t talk about Mike Wazowski while we’re having sex,” Doyoung begged, his sentence breaking off into a moan when Taeyong pushed the toy in without warning. He arched off the bed, hips pressing down as the bulbous end stretched him open. Taeyong had prepped him enough that it only stung a little, but he still paused to give Doyoung time to adjust. “Fuck, _fuck,_ feels so good.”

“You’re so sensitive.” Taeyong sounded in awe as he reached up to pinch Doyoung’s nipple between his fingertips, laughing when Doyoung moaned louder, jerking away from his touch. “Can you take a little more?”

“Yes, more,” Doyoung gasped, chest heaving as he scrambled for purchase on Taeyong’s wrist. The toy sank in deeper, the grooves pressing against Doyoung’s insides in a way that made him cry out, precome spurting from his tip when Taeyong managed to hit his prostate on the first try. “ _Hng,_ fuck, _Taeyong!_ ”

“Shh, Doie,” Taeyong said, petting at Doyoung’s hip. “You’re being so loud, the neighbors will hear you.”

Doyoung glared, but he did bite his lip to muffle his moan when Taeyong shoved the dildo another inch deeper. Heat flared up low in Doyoung’s belly and he trembled as he nearly came, clenching around the toy as he worked his hips. 

“Come here, c’mere, c’mere,” Doyoung begged when he began to feel like he was stuffed full. Suddenly all he wanted was for Taeyong’s lips to be on his. Taeyong obliged, lying on his side next to Doyoung, one hand jerking the toy in and out of Doyoung and the other cupping Doyoung’s face as they kissed and kissed and _kissed,_ hot, wet and messy. “Taeyong, _please._ ”

“Okay, okay,” Taeyong said, scrambling to sit up on his knees, bracketing Doyoung’s waist. Doyoung wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders, pulling him close as he sank down on the other end of the dildo until it was snug inside them both. Doyoung groaned when Taeyong began rolling his hips, eyes falling shut every time the dildo shifted inside him. It wasn’t the same as being explicitly pounded into the mattress, but it felt good. Taeyong’s cock lined up with his own as he grinded down, and the friction was _amazing,_ slick with their precome as they both got closer to their release. “Doyoung, hngh, feels so good, you feel amazing, _fuck._ ” 

Doyoung didn’t even get a chance to respond before Taeyong’s mouth was on his again, keening desperately as Taeyong fucked his hips faster. Doyoung got off more on watching Taeyong chase his own pleasure, listening to his high-pitched whines as he sucked on Doyoung’s tongue and kissed him like he was starving.

Doyoung tilted his hips down, moving frantically as Taeyong rubbed against him, leaking against his stomach and aching for release. White hot light burst in his vision, his toes curling as he came so hard he saw stars, spurting all over his and Taeyong’s stomachs and up to their chests. 

Taeyong bucked his hips faster, the oversensitivity hitting Doyoung hard and prolonging his orgasm as Taeyong chased his own release, frantic as he jerked his hips down. Doyoung moaned, his cock twitching despite the fact that he just came. Feeling like jelly, he finally managed to get a hand around Taeyong’s dick, and from there it only took a few jerks of Doyoung’s hand for Taeyong to come too, screaming Doyoung’s name, eyes rolling and head thrown back as he sank down one last time. Doyoung jacked him off, slowly bringing him down from his high until Taeyong slapped his hand away, slipping the toy out and not caring about the lube he was dripping on Doyoung’s thighs. 

Doyoung laid there as Taeyong smiled for the camera before ending the stream, tugging the toy out of him and choking a little when the bulb at the end stretched his rim open once again. He felt weak and sore, but the pleasure and satisfaction of his orgasm was still running through his veins. He gave a content hum, rolling over onto his stomach, staining the cheap sheets with his and Taeyong’s combined mess. 

“How did we do?” Doyoung asked, coughing a little as his voice came out rough.

“Three thousand, baby,” Taeyong said, sounding far too smug for someone who had just come, barely even a minute ago. Taeyong had always been better about being active after sex, but he was also a pain to wake up in the mornings, so Doyoung figured it was a balance. “I can finally get those heels I wanted.”

“Mm, do whatever you want, baby,” Doyoung told him, voice muffled from his face being planted into the mattress. 

“I always do,” Taeyong sang. “Are you gonna sleep like that?”

“Maybe,” Doyoung groaned, though he felt sticky and gross and exhausted.

“Will you get up for round two in the shower?” Taeyong asked, and Doyoung was up and off the bed before he could even finish his sentence, seizing Taeyong’s wrist and dragging him into the bathroom. 

“We should do a private show for **jjsuh95** ,” Taeyong suggested when they were finally clean and dressed in comfy clothing. He sat on the bed as Doyoung went through their tips, reading the messages before transferring the money from their PayPal to their bank accounts. After the website had taken their cut, they were left with $1300 each. Not bad for a day’s work, especially since it was the middle of the day. “He always tips big.”

“Good idea,” Doyoung replied, navigating to find the profile and send him a message. “My baby is so smart.”

Taeyong laughed, loud and bright and happy, and grabbed Doyoung’s hand, tugging him down onto the bed for another round. 


End file.
